


Overcrowded

by MannequinBlood



Category: Undertale
Genre: Backstory, M/M, This is gonna be a shitshow oh boy, Undertale Garbage, What am I doing, this all bc of an uncontinued rp, you’re welcome kat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannequinBlood/pseuds/MannequinBlood
Summary: Cherry, Alter, and Fell all really hate their current situation.This is technically a gift fic for a friend, and explains what happened before Edge arrived.
Relationships: Fontcest - Relationship, TBA - Relationship, sanscest
Kudos: 4





	1. Short Lived Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not gonna be this short, this is more of an introduction type thing I swear ;;

Soft, almost pink eyes gleamed up at Fell, making the monster recoil in disgust, mainly insulted that this...fat whore was apparently him. Which Fell was finding rather hard to believe.  
Fell. A ten foot two skeleton monster with his left side of his face gone, his canines sticking out, and his good eye holding a single, dark red eyelight flickering constantly.  
He had yellowish, cracked bones, and usually refused to wear a shirt, opting to wear a ratty, red hoodie, and a pair of black and stained shorts, rarely wearing shoes. Fell was rather proud of the scars and chunks of bone missing.  
While Cherry here was soft in every aspect, not a scar to be seen, his ecto summoned permanently (which Fell thought was fucking dumb, did he not realize how easily he could be gutted???), pale, pink eyes that seemed to stare into Fell’s soul, and a soft, crooked grin. The only scar on his body was his left tooth; a golden one, much like most other Fellverse Sanses. Fell was..almost insulted- no. He was very much insulted. This..thing had a lot of fucking balls existing so freely like that.  
If it wasn’t for the black hentai fuck Fell had made a deal with, Cherry would have been dead on sight.  
He despised most other living things. 

.

Cherry purred more to himself than at Fell, the rather handsome fuck he’d been assigned to work with, though he could tell, by a look all too similar to his brother’s, that getting into this fat fuck’s pants was NOT gonna happen without some pretty intense manipulation. But Cherry was all too okay with that.  
The two currently stood inside a rather ratty, but still spacious room with two beds.. and nothing else. Nightmare had told them to decorate at their leisure, and Cherry was okay with that. He highly doubted that this big fuck was gonna do much more than gorge on food and booze. He already reeked of piss and booze, and maybe that was blood; though that was to be expected.  
Fell was evidently from a Horror universe. And a Fell. Hah. So of course he was gonna be a greasy slob, it seemed to be a reoccurring theme. Not that Cherry minded that either.  
And then the door opened, and in stumbled a smallish (but still bigger than Cherry, a four foot one inch dumbass), with that signature red coat, lined with orange and yellowish stained fur, a red, spiked collar, a white and stained undershirt, black and yellow shorts, and red, ratty sneakers.  
An ‘orginal’.  
“...’m Alter.”  
“Hiii! I’m Cherry.”  
No reply from Fell. He just sort of stared at this newcomer, a sort of disdainful growl, before plopping on the left bed, glaring the two down.  
“....yer ass can sleep on th’ floor, if yer gon’ b’ roomin’.”  
Cherry watched Alter, who just sighed and walked out with a gruff “no.”, and Cherry couldn’t hide the chuckle.  
This was going to be a VERY interesting stay. Cherry couldn’t fucking wait.  
Nightmare must have known what he was doing, placing three clearly brotherless monsters together, and Cherry wanted to see what exactly this was going. Alter poked his head back in and offered a smirk. “Oh yeah. Th’ bossman wants t’ see yeh. Righ’ now.”


	2. Well Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things r getting spicy, im not good at descriptions forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot abt this fic for a while ngl

Not in a thousand years had ANY of them expected this outcome. Not in a thousand years had Fell expected to be trapped in the same body as these two bastards. And it kind of made Fell want to rip the other half of his skull open. Or kill the body. But Nightmare had been promising over and over again, that he had something interesting coming. When? None of the three really knew.  
But from what Fell could tell, he wasn’t the only one who was getting impatient. Very. Very impatient. They weren’t allowed to mess with the other patrons of..the Mansion? Truth be told, none of the three knew what the place they lived in truly was. The places around them (excluding the room they resided in) seemed to shift and move constantly, as Cherry had once put it, kind of like Harry Potter fucking garbage. Cherry was much more sarcastic than expected, and was a smug little fuck that constantly made sexual innuendos and jokes (seemingly out of pure spite, Alter had made it quite clear he didn’t actually like sex jokes), and had proven to be much more than some innocent looking whore. Cherry was manipulative. He was good at getting people to lower their guard around him. Fell kind of respected it.  
Not by much though. As far as Fell was concerned, Cherry was still lower than him. 

Everyone was. Fell WAS a king, afterall. 

Though there also was Alter. Alter was..boring to Fell. So he never really thought about him. He was quiet, kept to himself, and usually spent time taking control of the body, seeming to be just as stubborn as Malice (Fell didn’t regret his loss of that moron to the Desert, where he hopefully dusted), and just as quiet as the human was. He stayed quiet, and usually ended up being the one to talk to most, including their boss- Nightmare. So evidently, he was the most collected of the two. Though Fell didn’t see much else going for Alter. He was kind of generic. 

.

Cherry didn’t really have an issue with this new arrangement. It allowed for better leverage, Cherry coming off as the tamest, less likely to beat your face into the ground type deal. It was kind of convenient actually. Fell was crude and nasty, an absolute slob who clearly gave no fucks about either of them. It wasn’t really shocking. He radiated “I’m clearly better than you all and much more powerful so I’m gonna bully and hurt who I pleased” type energy. If Cherry wasn’t so stuck up himself, he may have even offered to help with whatever this fuck could be plotting. But no, in all honesty, Cherry was ready to get out and continue his own plans; which he sure as hell ain’t gonna share.  
He couldn’t deny, Alter was the much more tolerable of the two, more tamed but still weird and oddly tame, seeming to be the only who actually WANTED to get back to his brother. He talked about Chasm a lot when Fell was in control, surprisingly talkative with Cherry. Chasm was another Papyrus with the exception of the strange magical ability that gave him his name- he could temporarily access what Alter was almost positive the void and used it to store away dumbasses who dared to even breathe in his direction. Hot. Cherry wanted to meet Chasm, he’d be an interesting little tool.

.

Alter wasn’t very keen on Fell to say the least. He was obviously dangerous, clearly hated the two of them, tended to act like he was a god among men, and was all around an egotistical sadist who regularly told stories about his life with his twin brothers; Malice and Pepper. According to Fell, he raised them from a young age, after their father ‘mysteriously’ (it wasn’t hard to see that Fell had probably done something at this point) disappeared. He’d sheltered and groomed them into the perfect little dolls- or at least tried to, Malice was always described as disobedient, and was typically talked about with so much disgust you’d have thought Malice had set his favorite cat on fire. And yes, Fell did have a cat. A large, gray cat with two large fangs that stuck out its face. Alter nicknamed it Ogre, and was glad Fell couldn’t bring the bastard.  
Alter kind of hated Fell in short.  
Cherry on the other hand, was definitely more tame, seemed a lot sweeter, and tried his best to cheer up Alter. He never really talked about his past life, simply saying his brother had made life super hard and he was quite happy to finally be away. There wasn’t much to say about him other than Cherry gave him some kind of hope. He was a good person. Kind of.

As of now, Alter was in control, nursing a bottle of mustard on his bed, scrolling through the beat up red phone that now regularly got viruses thanks to a certain tall fuck that shared his body, the skeleton quiet. Nobody really bothered him anymore aside from Rasp, so there wasn’t really much to do. Until the feeling of eyes had him sitting upright and ready to kill- oh. The baby blue and cyan eyelights staring up at him filled Alter with an immediate sense of annoyance. Ew. Blue. “Hello, Alter! I Was Wondering If We Could Talk?” Alter blinked and glared down Blue- he wasn’t someone to be trusted, though he seemed to be more of a dummy of sorts. It was...really hard to explain.  
Alter was pretty sure Blue wasn’t real- there was no way, he acted so oddly, almost as if he was a puppet. It was strange and suspicious, and made it hard to relax around him.

“...sure, can yeh ge’ ou’ m’ room an’ stop always poppin’ in places yer not invited in?” Blue only gave a sort of laugh and shrugged. “I Can Try! So Anyway! You Can Teleport, Cantcha?”  
“....erm. Yeh.” Where the fuck was this going-  
“Well! I’m Going To Be Leaving For A VERY Special Place Soon, But I’m Gonna Need Heeelllllppppp…” Blue whined it, sounding like a lost puppy, clearly trying not to gag at the stench of an unchecked slumbag’s room- there was trash and..other types of objects discarded around the room without a care in the world, so it was understandable.  
Alter didn’t trust this. “...mhm...an’? ‘m not gon’ go wastin’ no time on yer ass, so make yer point before i get annoyed.”  
“Well! I Need To Get Myself A Swap! I Have An AU In Mind But..I’m Gonna Need You To Play The Role Of Scary Kidnapper! Of Course...Only When The Time Comes!”  
Now Alter was interested. “...yer gettin’ m’ attention…”  
And so Blue told Alter. Everything. 

.

Where the hell was he...Red couldn’t tell. It was too dark..too muddled...his soul hurt...ow...he was...he was just with Edge, where the hell?- Red almost screamed when he saw them, jumping back. They had only been a few inches from where he’d been standing, those stupid fucking red eyes staring up at him.  
Red wasn’t okay with this.  
And suddenly Red was falling out of the hospital chair.  
How long ago had they rescued that weird blue version of himself? Wasn’t Edge in the hospital? Yeah. The hard linoleum under his side was proof. The steady beeping of a life monitor said that much. Edge. How long had it been since the Infection? Red was pretty sure it had happened a week ago, Red wasn’t sure. He’d been getting trashed every single night to deal with this. He stared at the narrow face, scarred face of Edge, now standing up, and taking in that disgusting smell of cleaning supplies and medicine. 

The world they were in was nothing like their own. It was...so calm...so peaceful...Red didn’t trust it. He dragged a chair over to the bed where his dear brother was being rested, grabbing a thin, delicate hand and holding it tight.  
The silence was almost unbearable.  
Blue and Swap (his decided name for the stranger versions of him and his mate), where gentler, though Swap seemed to despise Red for what reason, Red had no fucking idea. He was suspicious around him for seemingly no reason and it was frustrating. 

Blue on the other hand tended to remind Red of a porcelain marionette doll. He kind of hated that fact.  
It was unsettling. It was like he was hiding so many secrets under those seemingly happy and unaware eyes. Red just chalked it up to paranoia.  
You would too, if you came from a world where everyone had to fend for themselves.  
Red remembered that Blue was the reason they’d been Infected. Not Red but Blue- a skeleton that looked rather normal between the two, covered in dust had done..something to Edge and Blue, and Blue was now someone Red wanted to kill. Horribly.  
What happened to Edge was essentially his fault and Red refused to believe anything else. If he hadn’t appeared, they wouldn’t have been in this mess to begin with. He would’ve been happy and at home with his mate, holding hands and doing whatever sappy stuff mates did.  
He buried his face into his clawed hands, shaking. He hated this. He hated this entire stupid and dumb fucking ordeal. He. He….ugh. God damnit. He stood up, grabbing his grimy, filth covered wallet. He barely had enough for a few.


End file.
